


鲜血与枪弹

by Polka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	鲜血与枪弹

Harry察觉到躺在桌上的男人的心不在焉。  
“见鬼，”他抽出手指，柔软的、被润滑液填满的入口立刻闭合上，仿佛未曾遭遇入侵。“Merlin。”Harry在男人的大腿内侧擦拭自己湿漉漉的手指，抗议地念出他的名字，试图唤回对方的注意力。  
在东欧待了异常艰难的两个月之后，Harry回来的第一件事就是闯进自己正在休息的情报官的办公室，锁上门，但他现在不满意，相当不满意。  
Merlin张开双腿躺在那儿，还没弄明白Harry为什么停下。他的耳朵因为刚才的挑逗泛红，摘下眼镜后的视线恍惚。但他没有完全地放松下来，也没有完全地投入进这场Harry所期待的性爱，他身体里的某部分依旧为某件事而紧绷着，或许他自己并没有意识到，但也瞒不过Harry的眼睛。  
他决定以抚摸作为检视——努力支撑身体重量的手臂，轮廓分明的腹部肌肉，修长的、敞开着的双腿，以及——以及蜷曲着的脚趾。  
然后他就找到了罪魁祸首：一个已经被推到桌沿的马克杯。  
“操，”Harry笑起来，“说真的，Merlin，那只是个杯子而已，我可以送你一打，每天摔一个都没关系。”  
他将那碍眼的杯子挪开，再次俯身去亲吻自己的情报官，将对方那些未成型的抗议堵回喉咙里。  
Merlin开始回吻他——这回才真正放松了下来，抬手揽住他的脖子，舌头和他渴望地交缠在一起，这渴望直接传递到了他的阴茎，让他下意识地按紧Merlin的手臂。

天知道他有多想念这感觉，在鲜血和枪弹中想念伦敦这阴郁的、永不放晴的天气，想念公寓里的酒和干净床单，想念Merlin身上这件灰色毛衣，以及将它从他身上剥下来的感觉。接下来的整个假期他只打算待在Merlin的公寓里，享受自己新买的躺椅，还有自己的情报官。

Merlin抬起腿，难得地用膝盖蹭他，催促他继续。但他并不打算操之过急，在性爱上他有自己的节奏，知道怎么做才能为彼此带来更多的快感。而且也只有这种时刻，他的情报官才失去了所有的掌控权，也失去了冷静。  
没有人看过Merlin此时的样子。那群人所认识的只有那个高大严肃、不苟言笑的男人，绝不会因为一只手指在股间的揉按而绷紧身体，从喉咙里滚出一声叹息。   
Harry拨开他的膝盖，将两根手指重新滑进他的身体里，不紧不慢地操他，黏糊糊的润滑剂顺着手指从微张的洞口流出来，又被他的动作重新带进去。搅动的水声在空荡荡的办公室里清晰可闻，他知道Merlin也听得到——被他按在桌上的人已经闭上了眼睛，微张着的嘴唇湿润，一边迎合着他插在自己深处的手指微微抬起腰，摆出一副温顺而臣服的姿态。

当他站在会议室门口皱眉责备Harry的姗姗来迟时，当他推开公寓门发现桌上又摊开着木板和泡沫塑料，散落着用于固定标本的昆虫针时，他可不会像现在这样。Harry太了解Merlin的脾气。  
他也曾见过真正发怒的Merlin，比如他选择一条冒险的捷径而拒绝听从Merlin的建议时：他的情报官不再应答他任何多余的对话，在他回到基地后也拒绝与他眼神交汇。  
他不得不想些办法把他哄到床上去——有时候干脆就在办公室。Merlin有张整齐的办公桌，还有张舒服的座椅。  
视乎情况他也让Merlin上他，必要的话他会给自己做好润滑，只穿着件睡袍在Merlin的公寓里等他。再年轻一点的时候，他还会点起蜡烛，准备一支酒和一束花，弄乱头发，舔湿自己的嘴唇。  
不管怎样，Merlin通常无法拒绝他。

情报官的身体在他的扩张下开始变得松软，那一圈入口的皱褶红润而泛着水光，阴茎挺立，渗出前液，Merlin自己将它握在手里，跟着身体里那两根手指的节奏捋动，指间沾满了透明的体液。  
他整张脸都泛着潮红，从额头一直蔓延到毛发稀疏的胸口。  
Harry忍不住俯下身去含住他的手指，从指缝里品尝他的阴茎。  
“Harry。”他的动作让Merlin睁开眼睛，仰起头看他。他用舌尖拨开Merlin那些不坚定的手指，然后前后夹击着将对方吞进口里。  
“操，Harry，”Merlin的声音里带了点乞求的意味，这对他来说或许是有点多了——这家伙一向喜欢中规中矩——接吻，润滑，插入，射精，这大概就是Merlin对性的全部定义。

Harry抽出指头，再插进去的时候换成了四根，他好奇自己如果把整个拳头伸进去Merlin会发出怎样的声音，但他们在床上很少尝试新东西——他第一次用舌头操他时Merlin的反应简直就像在受刑。Harry确定——他真的一点也不喜欢除了器材设备以外的新东西。  
他在吮吸时故意弄出些动静，指节在肠道内并拢又分开，施与折磨。他自己也硬得胀痛，但他更乐意让Merlin先高潮一次——只凭借他的嘴和手指。  
很快他就如愿以偿，Merlin抬着胯在他的口腔里胡乱冲撞，身体内部收缩着含紧他。  
他听见他低声喊自己的名字，然后整个人蜷缩起来，急于往无路可退的方向挣脱——而他只是深吞嘴里的硬物，让它顶住自己的喉头，感受热流一股股喷溅而出，积在他的口腔里，再沿着无法合拢的嘴角混合着唾液往下滴。  
包裹住他手指的肉道因为未过去的高潮而细微痉挛，那是他通过视频或语音永远无法体会到的感觉。他就是想要这个，想要听到Merlin低哑的声音喊自己的名字，想要皮肤与皮肤摩擦，想要拥抱与亲吻。他面对了无数子弹和死亡，而现在他在这儿，和每一次都能指挥自己杀出重围的人做爱。  
他站直身体，擦拭嘴角，凑过去再一次吻他的情报官，不顾Merlin撇过脸去，想避免在他嘴里尝到自己精液的滋味。但他执意要吻他，将手掌按在他的胸口，感受汗津津的皮肤和呼吸的起伏。  
然后他就得到了意料中的报复——Merlin的手覆上了他的阴茎。

“你是想我在这张桌上操你，还是在地板上？”他问。  
“闭嘴，Harry。”Merlin回答着转过身。

 

fin.


End file.
